geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Hotball1
Hotball1 was an extremely skilled American player in Geometry Dash ''known for beating a number of extremely difficult levels on 60Hz. Hotball1 has beaten numerous challenging Demons including Bloodlust, Erebus, Duelo Maestro, Falling Up, Sonic Wave, Bloodbath, Epsilon, and many more. History Hotball1 achieved fame throughout the community after being the first person to legitimately beat Bloodbath on 60hz on February 11, 2018. About a week after this, Knobbelboy verified Bloodlust on February 20. He started practicing Bloodlust right away on his 60Hz monitor but soon realized it was too hard, and this is where he swapped to a 144Hz monitor on which he beat Bloodlust on March 30, 2018 after 12,290 attempts, becoming the first person to ever do so without using the FPS Bypass hack and the fourth to beat the level overall after Skullo, Sunix, and Rampage. After this, he started beating numerous extreme demons at a very rapid pace (some of these mentioned in the paragraph above). On March 25, he verified Megaman in ~10,000 attempts.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qZ-32AwL6s On March 31, 2018 (just one day after he beat Bloodlust), he re-beat Bloodlust (because it became the April Fools' Weekly Demon), in 59 total attempts. This was also on the very first and only day of Bloodlust being weekly. He beat his final notable Extreme Demon, Erebus, on November 11, 2018,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_LGfTo9uEP4 to then quit ''Geometry Dash for good and focus on his Fortnite career, which has propelled his channel to over 324,000 subscribers as of April 5, 2019. Levels Unrated Levels * 60hz megacollab ahhh * A new dasher - A Cubes Story level he made. * Acropolis Easy - An easy version of Acropolis. * Agario * blast - His first level ever created. * bloodbath easy - An easy version of Bloodbath. * Challenge - A challenge level meant for Krazykangeroo. * Code Red * dragon ball z * easy necropolis - An easy version of Necropolis. * End of Temples - A level inspired by Michigun's Temple levels. * Frost Chamber - A collaboration with iIarcticfrostIi and Berserker. * Fun * GD is dying * Happy hour * HotballClysm - A remake of Satchoclysm. * Jitter Click - A jitter click challenge level. * Jumper Invisible - An invisible version of Jumper. * kataclysm - An easy version of Cataclysm. * Megacollab * Megaman - A collaboration between ZenthicYoshi, Trainiac, LuisLuigi26, and Jweet4444. It was verified by Hotball1. * My CoolCat * Never Be Alone - A collaboration with Tripl3 and Tetrelpse. * nevermind v2 * Ship challenge - A ship challenge level. * Sonic Wave * Straight Fly Helper * the block cave * Thoughtrunner - A collaboration with seven other creators. * THROUGHtheDIMENSIONS - A level created by Gmdnikki and verified by Hotball1. * Toothfairy dust - A level created by Copal and verified by Hotball1. * tup easy - An easy version of The Ultimate Phase. * ZyXum Hard Levels * Endless Dream (starred) Trivia * On March 15, 2018, while he was playing Artificial Ascent, he crashed at 74% because a Steam notification interrupted him. * He also crashed at 98% on Bloodlust on March 29, 2018, but beat it two days later. * He has also verified two Extreme Demons named Zyxum and Megaman (an Electroman Adventures-themed Extreme Demon). Videos References Category:Players Category:Retired players